ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
MetalSeadramon
MetalSeadramon is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Metal Seadramon". It is the final form of the Seadramon-species whose whole body is covered in the strongest metal, Chrondigizoit alloy. Its Metal Body reflects every attack. Furthermore, it has the fastest speed of movement among aquatic Digimon. MetalSeadramon was remodeled as a Digimon for use in interception under the sea. Through this, it was completed as a Digimon for use in land, sea, and sky interception.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/metalseadramon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: MetalSeadramon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Tamers A MetalSeadramon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during 's rampage. Another one was among the Mega Level Digimon called to aid the Sovereigns in their fight against the D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalSeadramon appears as an opponent at the Infinity Tower along with Puppetmon, LadyDevimon, and Piedmon. The MetalSeadramon card is #036 and is an Ultimate level Ice-type card with 2030 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "River of Power": inflicts 700 damage. * "Hot Squeeze": inflicts 450 damage. * "Poseidon's Divide": inflicts 400 damage, or X3 damage against Fire-type opponents. Its support effect is "If own Specialty is Ice, opponent's Support Effect is voided." You can get this card by fusing MegaSeadramon and WaruSeadramon in Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon. Digimon World 3 MetalSeadramon can be found in Magasta Undersea Base. Its black color variant can be found on the Gunslinger and is also the first digimon of the MAGAMI President. It is also available as a Blue Mega Card with 42/38. Digimon World DS MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon Lv. 41+ and Water EXP 6000+. MetalSeadramon is also found at Under Sea Drive. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MetalSeadramon is #359, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 317 HP, 337 MP, 161 Attack, 141 Defense, 112 Spirit, 120 Speed, and 75 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Ether Ring, Mist Coat, and Sniper 4 traits. It dwells in the Macro Sea. MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon. In order to digivolve to MetalSeadramon, your Digimon must be at least level 55, with 10,000 Machine experience and 11,000 Aquan experience. MetalSeadramon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Scorpiomon, MetalTyrannomon, and MarineDevimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 50, with 8000 Machine experience, and 6000 aquan experience. MetalSeadramon can DNA digivolve to Apocalymon with Puppetmon. MetalSeadramon can be hatched from the Aqua Egg. Digimon World Championship MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon with 18 battles, 50 percent wins, and 1 egg revert. He also digivolves from Whamon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon. It appears in the Sunken Tunnel. Digimon Battle MetalSeadramon is the Mega Digivolution of Bukamon (Aquatic). A MetalSeadramon is a level 96 boss located in the Babamon Village Region. Digimon Masters MetalSeadramon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. MetalSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon, and can digivolve to GigaSeadramon. Attacks *'River of Power'This attack retains its original name of "Ultimate Stream" in Digimon Battle. (Ultimate Stream): Fires an energy cannon from its snout. *'Hot Squeeze'This attack is named "Giga Ice Blast" on . (Hell Squeeze): Powerfully constricts its enemy in its coils. *'Poseidon's Divide'This attack retains its original name of "Poseidon Divide" in Digimon Battle. (Poseidon Divide): Summons up a tsunami and directs it at the foe. * : Squeezes an enemy with its body. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Deep Savers family Category:Fictional dragons Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional sea creatures